Naruto's Choice
by HarleighQuinn
Summary: Naruto has to make a choice, be with the one he loves or pursue a life long dream... Which will he choose? Please R&R! First NaruXSaku story. Rated M for later chapters.


_**Disclaimer: Here's another requested story, chapter one of it anyway! So excited for this story, I don't normally do NaruXSaku but it was a really good test of my ability to step out of my comfort zone. Tell me what you guys think! Please R&R! ~ HQ**_

_**Requested by: Anonymous **_

–

Laughter floated through the air of the training grounds, the sun was high in the sky and birds were chirping happily, Sakura Haruno sat down on the ground looking up at the sky, her boyfriend sat down next to her. She studied his side profile for a few moments before he turned to meet her stare, his cerulean blue eyes sparkled.

"Times are different now, aren't they?" Sakura asked sadly, Naruto was silent now. All humor gone from his face.

"I don't think they're different, Sakura-chan. Just mature." Naruto said wisely, the pinkette stared at him for a moment before laughing. The blonde frowned at her.

"Sakura-channnn!" He whined, she covered her mouth giggling.

"You shouldn't try to be a wise owl." Sakura said scooting closer to her boyfriend, resting her head on his shoulder she sighed. A very unlikely couple they were, but the closeness they had was like no other. The last six months were like heaven to her, Naruto rested his head against her and she sighed at the sensation of being touched by him, it was overwhelming in a good way.

"Ehem." Someone cleared their throat behind them, the two teens turned to see their former sensai Kakashi Hatake standing behind them.

"Kakashi-sensai!" Sakura said happily standing up to greet him.

"Hello you two, sorry to interrupt but Tsunade needs to see both of you in her office." The silvered haired man said opening up one of his perverted books casually.

The two teens glanced at each other and nodded. Walking hand in hand from the training field, Kakashi looked over his book at them. Things sure were different.

Arriving at the Hokage office, Sakura let go of Naruto's hand and walked ahead of him. They always took every meeting with the Hokage seriously, knocking on the large oak doors to Tsunade's office, they waited for her approval to enter.

"Come in." Came the husky reply, they entered the office to witness a scattered desk of papers and empty sake bottles.

"Whatcha need, baa-chan?" Naruto asked, Tsunade who had been pacing her office sat down with a huff. She stared at the two shinobi in front of her.

"As you know, Naruto you'll be taking my position in less than two months." Tsunade said, they both nodded their heads.

"Yeah, and?" Naruto asked impatiently earning a fierce glare from his pink haired girlfriend.

"Naruto, the Hokage can't be in a relationship or married." Tsunade said closing her eyes, when she opened them two shocked teens stood before her. Naruto stared at Tsunade.

"W-what does this mean?" Sakura finally asked, tears burning the back of her eyes.

"It means Naruto has to choose between his relationship with you or his career as Hokage." Tsunade informed steepling her fingers, amber eyes watching the pinkette carefully. Sakura digested the information for a moment and nodded.

"This isn't fair!" Naruto yelled, "who makes up these ridiculous rules?!"

"The council, they're waiting on a reply." Tsunade said, Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Naruto..." Sakura said, she turned to face him. He was standing with his fists clenched. "For as long as I can remember, being Hokage was your dream. You worked and trained so hard for it, I can't take it away from you."

"Sakura..." Naruto looked at her sadly, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. She looked up at him before pulling him close for a kiss, he responded by deepening it. When they pulled apart Sakura had tears running down her cheeks. Sakura pulled away from him.

"Naruto, please. Just pursue your dream!" She sobbed at him before opening the door and running down the hall. Naruto stood there confused. Looking back at Tsunade for guidance, the older woman closed her eyes.

- 2 months later-

The last two months of Sakura's life were hell, she had to deal with not having Naruto around her like he used to. Mornings she woke up alone, the nights she cried herself to sleep, she tried her hardest to avoid any physical contact with him if they ran into each other.

The village was preparing for the announcement of the new Hokage, villagers were hanging lanterns on the street as Sakura walked to her job at the hospital. She arrived glumly, opening the doors and walking in.

Naruto paced the lecture hall. In less than eight hours he'd be the new Hokage, looking at his reflection he observed his robes, they were white with orange and black flames on the end. How he would have loved to see Sakura today, he doubted she'd even be there. Sitting down in one of the overstuffed arm chairs he buried his hands in his hair and groaned.

-

The sun was setting low in the sky, villagers were gathered around by the stage awaiting the new Hokage to be making his speech. Children laughed and adults chattered, occasionally a baby would cry out. Sakura stood in the crowd staring numbly at the stage, she had come to support him even if it killed her.

Suddenly the drums started playing, the crowd grew excited as the now Sixth Hokage walked out on stage, fireworks were fired off and the crowd burst into cheers. Sakura had to admit his robes looked dashing on him, standing at the podium he examined the crowd, their eyes met.

"Hello villagers and shinobi alike." Naruto said breaking their gaze and smiling at the crowd, "it is an honor to stand here as your new Hokage. But as your leader, I must tell you all something."

Everyone held their breath.

"Two months ago, I was told that I had to choose between love and a life long dream. The person I love told me to follow my dream, for two months I pondered on that, spent nights reading in between the lines." Naruto said removing his Hokage hat, the lanterns illuminated his face, Sakura watched with tears in her eyes.

"And now, I'm following that dream. I will not be taking the position as Hokage, by choosing this I am giving up all privileges to be Hokage ever." The crowd gasped, silence was so heavy it was suffocating,

"I'm going to follow my dream." Naruto said, dropping the Hokage hat he jumped down from the stage through the parted crowd where Sakura stood crying.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply and passionately, the crowd watched. Naruto pulled away from her, getting down on one knee he looked up at her.

"Sakura, my life has been hell without you. Will you take me as your husband, I'm following my dreams, you ARE my dream."

Sakura covered her mouth with her hand, tears were streaming down her face.

"Naruto..." She started.

–

_**HarleighQuinn says: Yes, I do requests and I enjoy doing them so if you guys have any requests please make sure to shoot me a PM with what you'd like! Hope you guys enjoyed. 3 please R&R and I'll love you forever. :) Also, if any of you lovelies are good at fanart I'd love to have someone do some hobby work for my stories. ^_^ **_


End file.
